


Heart Shot

by costsofregret



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Assassins, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costsofregret/pseuds/costsofregret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: For amberdreams in the spn xmas exchange. Based on a prompt that involves Jensen as a seasoned assassin with Jared as his protegee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amberdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/gifts).



  
“Another mojito, sir?”  
  
Jensen Ackles stared up at the young waiter through the light tint of his Maybachs. “Yeah, that sounds good.”  
  
The waiter tipped his head and went back to the bar. Jensen stared out at the ocean. He was glad he decided to take this vacation. It’d been a long time since he’d just let himself relax and what better way than to sun himself on this quiet beach like an ancient turtle? He was in his third day and he was looking forward to a month without interruption.  
  
_Of course, the universe fucking hated him._  
  
His phone crowed loudly from his pocket and for a second he considered taking it and tossing it far into the clear blue waves. But he didn’t. No rest for the wicked, as they say. He hoped against all hope that the caller ID would be his mother. Even though he kind of despised his family right now, it was better than the second option.  
  
_Universe 1, Ackles O_ , he thought as he saw the familiar number.  
  
“JD.” He answered tersely.  
  
“Where the fuck are you?” JD Morgan spat into the phone. His husky voice was up a few octaves. Jensen knew this routine but he’d told Morgan he was off the grid for the month so his own irritation rose as he responded.  
  
“On a VACATION. Like I told you I was going to do maybe a couple hundred times? What’s your problem?”  
  
“Well, cabana boy, your last job is a fucking mess and you need to get back here to clean it up. Now.”  
  
Jensen bolted up in the chaise lounge. “What do you mean by a mess?” He was the best assassin in the agency, bar none. He didn’t leave messes, especially on penny ante targets like Stephen Amell.  
  
“Amell was wearing bullet proof armor, you jackass. The family released a statement to throw us off. Turn on the goddamn news, Gulliver.”  
  
Jensen got up and went straight to the bar. He didn’t hang up the phone as he caught the bartender’s attention. “Change that to the news, would you?” The guy shrugged and pointed the remote control at the television. The serene image of floating waves and the sounds of the ocean changed quickly to Stephen Amell’s smug face.  
  
It was the middle of a press conference. Amell nodded his head at the cutoff question and said, “That’s right. We suspected that I was a target and my security detail adjusted accordingly.”  
  
Another reporter raised their hand. “Who leads your security team?”  
  
Amell smiled and looked at the camera. Jensen felt like the smug bastard was staring straight at him. “Jared Padalecki heads up my security.”  
  
Jensen stood in shock and he heard Morgan curse on the other end of the line, “TWO MESSES, YOU SON OF A BITCH.”  
  
The camera panned to the side and there he was, Jared Padalecki, head of Amell security, Ackles’s former protégée and lover.  
  
“What the fuck?” Jensen muttered into the phone. Morgan cursed more and then there was silence. Ackles assumed he lost the connection and was about to end the call when Morgan came back.  
  
“Book yourself a flight today and get back to headquarters as soon as possible. Beaver is ready to put a hit out on you. What happened, man? This is sloppy. You’re not sloppy.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Jensen whispered and hung up. He leaned against the bar as the bartender changed the channel back to the calming sounds of the waves.  
  
“Your mojito, sir.” Jensen stared as the kid put the drink near his hand.  
  
“Fuck me.” He touched the phone to his forehead and tried to catch his breath.  
  
The waiter smiled and Jensen realized it was a very awkward attempt at seduction. His suspicion was confirmed when the boy touched his hand lightly. Jensen looked up and for a second he saw hazel, cat like eyes staring back at him.  
  
“How old are you?” Jensen asked.  
  
The kid tossed his head to the side and paused a second before saying, “19.”  
  
Jensen chuckled. “Try again.”  
  
“17?”  
  
“Are you asking or telling?” Jensen shook his head and watched as the hazel eyes became brown. The shaggy hair became short. Present supplanted the past. “Doesn’t matter. No deal, Lolita. I got places to be.”  
  
Jensen walked away but stopped a few steps away from the exit. He turned back to the kid. “You got a tell when you lie. Don’t cock your head.”  
  
And with that, Jensen raced back to his room. He dialed the airline on his way.  
  
*****  
_“Got a job for you, Ackles.”  
  
Jensen glanced over at Jim Beaver and waited for more information.  
  
“Nasty bad guy, selling drugs to minors and pretty sure he’s in the kiddie porn business on the side. I need you to take this one out.”  
  
Jensen nodded and grabbed the file folder as it slid across the table. They were in the back room of Beaver’s garage. From the outside it looked like a dilapidated old junkyard, complete with a wooden sign that said “Beaver’s Auto Paradise – All Cars Go to Heaven.” Ackles was the “head mechanic” on staff.  
  
Ackles scanned the file, noting the possible challenges and opportunities. “We’ll need an inside,” he said as he perused the photos. It was kind of disgusting, the thing this guy was linked to. “Seems he likes the boys.” He glanced over at the mirror. Perhaps five years ago he’d have been able to infiltrate, but now the crow’s feet were too pronounced, even in his late twenties.  
  
“Already thought of that. Gonna put Jared in as your partner.”  
  
Ackles straightened in his chair. “Fuck no, Jim. No.”  
  
“What is with you and that boy, Jensen? He fucking idolizes you. You’d think someone like you’d get off on that shit.”  
  
“Someone like me?”  
  
“Cocky, self-assured, pretty, etc. I mean you got your own damn one man fan club.”  
  
“He’s a loose cannon, Jim. That last job you sent him on? Almost got his ass killed and that was a sniper run. Like he shouldn’t have EVEN BEEN CLOSE ENOUGH TO GET CAUGHT.”  
  
Jensen still seethed over that. It had been months ago but it was a stupid mistake. Padalecki just “wanted to see if he got it right.” They’d had to send three men in after the idiot, with Jensen leading the team. They were lucky they got to him in time before Kripke’s henchmen beat him to death. Morgan was able to negotiate with the crazy son of a bitch since the bossman wasn’t the target. Jensen still remembered untying Jared from the chair and having to tend to his wounds as they airlifted out of there.  
  
“Arrogant and self-destructive.” Jensen mumbled.  
  
“Sound familiar?” Beaver stared at him.  
  
“Fuck you.”  
  
“Okay!”  
  
Jensen turned around and stared at Padalecki. “How old are you?”  
  
“Old enough to say yes.” Jared winked as he flopped down in the seat next to Jensen. Jensen looked at Jared and then made a point of looking at each one of the empty chairs in the room, the ones not right next to him.  
  
“You missed me, don’t lie.”  
  
“I never miss.” Jensen smiled and got up. He went to the other end of the room and poured himself a scotch. He took the chance to study Jared, who had grabbed the file and was reading through it. He could tell when Jared got to the photos. His face blanched a little and he closed the folder.  
  
“He’s too young but not young enough.” Jensen told Jim quietly. He swallowed the liquor in one shot and didn’t flinch as it burned its way down his esophagus.  
  
“I can do this, Jensen. Plus I’ll be the videographer, not the….” Jared gestured half-heartedly at the folder. “Subject.”  
  
“Videographer?”  
  
“Yeah, remember I’m in college, Jensen? I’m studying film.”  
  
“And double majoring in criminal justice.” Beaver laughed and shook his head. “Irony, kiddo. Irony.”  
  
“What? It’s legit. I mean, think about it. The best way to catch a hacker? Hire a better hacker.” Jared rose and walked toward Jensen. He skirted around him and grabbed the scotch bottle. He was about to pour a glass when Jensen grabbed the bottle and tumbler.  
  
“How old are you again?”  
  
Jared laughed, throwing his head back. It was a full body act and Jensen couldn’t help but watch the lines of his neck, the strong muscles contracting around the sound.  
  
“Old enough to shoot you if you don’t give me that damn bottle.” Jared grabbed it back and then made a show of drinking the liquid slowly, savoring the taste with an exaggerated moan.  
  
Jensen shook his head. He looked at Beaver, who was staring at the two of them with an inscrutable expression. “Call me when you firm up the plan. I got to get back to that Mercury. Busted head and the damn fool thought he’d be able to keep it running.”  
  
He pushed the button on the door and the steel opened to show the front garage. He headed back toward the yard, ignoring Jared’s call to him.  
  
A half hour later he was almost finished taking all the heads off the engine when he felt a hand settle on his back. He curbed the instinct to turn around with the ratchet and take out the intruder. Jared’s cologne had announced his presence about five minutes ago. Jensen had ignored him.  
  
“What do you want?” Jensen straightened up and threw the tool into the box near his feet.  
  
“Beaver got me in so I’ll head out in the morning. We need to lay out the communication details and protocols, though.”  
“Sure. Let me clean up and I’ll meet you in back, okay?”  
  
Jared stepped closer, running his hands down Jensen’s denim overalls. “I love to watch you work,” Jared whispered, his fingers ghosting over Jensen’s.  
  
“Jared, don’t. Remember what I told you.”  
  
Jared wasn’t deterred. He looked around to make sure no one was close and bent quickly, pressing his lips against Jensen’s neck, biting at the pulse point. Jensen moaned and meant to push him away but his body betrayed him. His hands grabbed onto Jared’s upper arms and the push became a pull.  
  
“Jensen. God, I love you.”  
  
“Don’t say that.”  
  
“I do, though. You love me too. Don’t lie.”  
  
Jensen closed his eyes instead of responding. He pushed Jared back and then grabbed the younger man’s arm. He pulled him into the yard and didn’t let go until they were at the small cabin in the back lot. It had been part of the original property and Beaver had set it up so Jensen could live in it. It was a two room shack really, but it was enough. Jensen didn’t need much to survive. It was sparsely furnished and barely decorated, except for the photos on his nightstand.  
  
“I love what you’ve done with the place,” Jared chuckled as he picked up a photo of the two of them. He leaned back on the bed. “Aw, Jensen, do you kiss it before going to bed?”  
  
Jensen grabbed the photo and tossed it aside. He pulled the zipper on his overalls down and stepped out of them. He then straddled Jared’s hips. He nipped lightly at his lips. “I know other things I’d rather kiss before going to bed. Wanna guess what they are?”  
  
Jared grabbed onto his neck and pulled him down. “I want more than kissing from you.”  
  
The mood changed subtly as Jensen leaned back to pull his shirt off. They’d been lovers for almost a year now. Jensen knew it was wrong, on some level. Jared had barely been eighteen when they began the affair, although they’d known each other for years. Jared had been taken in by Beaver after his parents died in a horrible car crash. The car still sat on the north side of the yard, never touched. Its burned out hull sat like a gravestone at the corner of Beaver’s Paradise and every year, for the past seven years, he’d gone with Jared on the anniversary of their death and laid flowers in the front seat. Now the car was almost like a vase, with wild flowers growing around and through it.  
  
“Jared,” Jensen moaned as he felt Jared’s hand slide down his stomach, teasing at the button of his jeans. He felt the button give and the zipper glide down and warm fingers wrapped around his cock. He bucked against the touch.  
  
“Get them off.” Jensen commanded as he moved back. Jared pulled his shirt and pants off quickly. His own arousal evident as he fell back against the soft blankets. Jensen lay down and let their cocks rub together. His hips moved in languid patterns as he reached for the lube. He slicked up his fingers and teased at Jared’s entrance before pushing in. Jared arched into the touch as Jensen added another finger and then a third. He scissored them, waiting to hear Jared’s hitched breath, always a sign that he hit the right spot.  
  
“I love you.” Jared whispered as he kissed Jensen. Jensen closed his eyes and breathed slowly before asking, “You ready?”  
  
“Oh yeah.”  
  
Jensen pulled his fingers out and slicked up his dick. He was so hard and seeing Jared so open and vulnerable beneath him made him want to spend the rest of his life in this moment, with Jared always. That thought slammed into him and he stopped. Fear and terror flew through him, up through his spine and into his bones. He thought about how Jared was leaving tomorrow to infiltrate this organization and the possible ways he could get hurt or worse yet. Jensen stared down at this man, this man who had somehow taken control of all his emotions and the fear became anger.  
  
“Turn over!” Jensen barked and Jared, unaware of what had just happened, balked.  
  
“No, Jensen. You know I like to….”  
  
“Turn over.” Jensen said again and Jared must have noted his mood. He complied but not without asking, “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing. I just want to do it this way. Is that a problem?”  
  
He didn’t let Jared answer as he pushed in, seating himself fully in one quick thrust. “Oh god.” Jared hung his head and reached for his own cock. Jensen slapped his hand away and wrapped his own hand around Jared, setting the rhythm for them both.  
  
Jensen bit into Jared’s shoulder and tensed. Jared’s body contracted and sent him over the edge. They lay there for several minutes. Jensen didn’t want to move, didn’t want to look at Jared because he’d have that feeling again, and right now, it was the last thing he wanted, especially with Jared leaving tomorrow.  
  
Finally, though, Jared pushed him off and rolled over. He stared at Jensen for a long time before asking, “What’s wrong, Jensen?”  
  
Jensen didn’t respond for a moment and when he did, he found himself saying what he didn’t want to say but again his body betrayed him.  
  
“You’ve got to be careful, Jared. I mean it.”  
  
“Aw, Jensen, you worried about me?”  
  
That’s when Jensen realized Jared’s age, no matter what he had experienced in his short nineteen years, was still a factor he couldn’t overcome. In a serious moment, Jared went for the laugh and it was the last thing Jensen needed or wanted.  
  
“It’s not funny, Jared. This guy is nasty and brutal. You saw the photos.”  
  
Jared shrugged. “Someone has to get him, Jensen. We need an inside man and I’m the best option. Plus, we make a pretty good team, right?”  
  
Jensen sat up. “I can’t be in there with you. So you need to follow every order I give you, do you understand? I mean it, Jared. If one thing goes out of whack, I’m pulling you out and fuck the job. Derek Strong will go down another way.”  
  
“Jensen, I can take care of myself.”  
  
“Kripke.”  
  
Jared looked down and then rolled out of bed. He grabbed his clothes and put them back on. Jensen could see the anger settling into his tense back.  
  
“You’re never gonna let me forget that, are you?”  
  
“You almost fucking died, Jared. No, I’m not gonna let you forget it.”  
  
“I was stupid, okay? I admitted it but I can learn from my mistakes, Jensen. I’m not a child.”  
  
Jensen pulled on his pants and stood. The bed separated them but it felt like something else was there too.  
  
“You better listen to me, Jared. I am not gonna play this game with you. My team, my orders. Understand?”  
  
“Fine, whatever.”  
  
“Don’t fine, whatever me, Jared. Your word, now.”  
  
“I promise to listen to everything you tell me to do,” Jared spat out as he rolled his eyes.  
  
“And you see? That’s why you ARE still a child.”  
  
Jared didn’t respond at first. He left Jensen standing there as he pulled open the cabin door. “Fuck you, Jensen.” He shot back as he slammed the door behind him.  
  
Jensen stood there for a few minutes, staring at the closed door. He had a bad feeling about the case.  
  
A week later, his premonition would come true. Derek Strong was the straw that broke their backs._  
  
*****  
  
Jensen stabbed his fingers at the security system’s keypad. Bobby’s yard was officially closed on Sundays so it was locked up tighter than a medieval virgin. After the gate opened, he drove his bike up to the front of the garage. He kicked the motor off and grabbed his bag off the back. He was gonna go back to the cabin first before dealing with Beaver and Morgan but his plans were thwarted when both Jim and JD came out to greet him.  
  
“Jim, JD.” He nodded at them as he passed but JD’s hand shot out to stop him.  
  
“The Room. Now.”  
  
Jensen didn’t resist as they led him back to the garage. He waited until the steel doors closed behind them before throwing his bag across the room in a rare display of emotion.  
  
“Padalecki? REALLY?”  
  
Jensen fumed and the two men let him rant as he grabbed the scotch bottle and sat down. “Fucking kid was always trouble. I thought he was training for the FBI or the CIA or some other covert crap? Didn’t he go into the numbers game, like computers or something? WHY THE FUCK IS HE IN MY LINE OF SIGHT AGAIN?”  
  
“I don’t know, Jensen. Remember Jared cut ties with all of us after the Kane debacle.”  
  
Jensen flinched when he heard Kane’s name. That case, from so many years ago, still haunted him. He rubbed absently at his chest where he wore the scar of Kane’s death. Kane had been Jared’s film partner and had ended up on that long ago Derek Strong case. Kane had been killed right before Derek turned his gun to Jared. Luckily Jensen had arrived in time, stepping between him and the bullet. When he’d woken up, weeks later, Jared had been gone. They searched for him, Jim had told him, but they never found him. About six months later, Jared had called Jim one time, to tell him that he was okay and that he was never coming back. He never mentioned Jensen’s name.  
  
Jensen had been listening on the speaker phone.  
  
They sat in silence for a long time before JD finally said, “Well it is what it is. You’ve got to clean up this mess, Jensen. Amell has more drugs moving into Texas and we got to stop them before they hit Dallas.”  
  
“Padalecki knows me.”  
  
“Yeah, so? Seems your Patrocles went and joined the Trojan Army. Get over it. I don’t get that kid.”  
  
“He has talent,” Beaver said. He stared out the back window and through the bullet proof glass, Jensen could see that old burnt out car near the fence line. Every year he still laid flowers there. It had been seven years since Jared had been home to do so.  
  
“So what’s the plan?”  
  
Beaver pulled up the schematics on the monitor and they fleshed out the details. Jensen was going to have to do it old school. He’d sneak into the Amell stronghold during the annual Memorial Day weekend shebang he throws. He’d become known in Austin, Texas as the best party west of the Mississippi.  
  
They finalized the plans and Jensen headed back to the cabin before he had to leave in the morning. JD and Jim didn’t say anything to him as he left, except a good luck.  
  
When he got to the cabin he flopped down on the bed. He stayed still for a few moments before giving into the urge. He opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out the picture he’d long taken down from sight. In it he and Jared were smiling at the camera. It’d been a silly shot, dangerous even, but he’d been foolish. Jared made him foolish and reckless.  
  
******  
  
_“Jim, pull him out.”  
  
Beaver glanced up at Jensen. They were in the decoy van about five hundred yards out from the pick up point. “It’s going down soon, Jensen. I can’t pull him out now.”  
  
“I’ve got a bad feeling, man. I mean why decide to film this in a warehouse? We know Strong’s got a studio set up for this shit. It just feels wrong.”  
  
“Jared knows what he’s doing. You’ve got to stop treating him like he’s still fourteen years old, Jensen.”  
  
“Kripke.”  
  
“Give it a rest, Jensen. You’d think he put you in danger the way you go on about that botched job.”  
  
“He might as well have.” Jensen muttered and then wished he could take back the words when Beaver glanced up at him with a sharp expression.  
  
“You want to share with the class, Ackles?” JD Morgan asked from the driver’s seat.  
  
“Fuck you both. I’m going in.”  
  
Beaver was about to stop him when the static on the comm system interrupted them.  
  
“We got a problem.”  
  
Jared’s voice was thin and Jensen could hear the fear in his tone.  
  
“Told you, motherfuckers.” Jensen jumped out of the van and ran toward the warehouse. He took his gun out and stalked silently around the perimeter. He cursed when he realized he left his earpiece back at the van.  
  
He peeked around the open door and saw the three men in the far southwest corner. Jensen knew it went south when he saw Strong raise his gun and point it at Jared. He raced forward, paying little heed to his years of training. Kane shouted at Strong and in a split second, as Strong saw Jensen rushing toward him, he got off a shot, hitting Kane in the stomach. Jared leapt up and started to cover Kane and without thinking, knowing in his gut that Strong was about to get off a head shot, Jensen threw himself between Jared and the bullet. He felt the bullet rip through his chest, and he got off a fatal shot before falling near Kane’s body. Jared stared at him in shock. “What have you done?!”  
  
Kane’s blood was on his hands. Kane was gasping and Jensen knew it was only a matter of minutes. He stared down at his chest and tried to grab at the wound but he couldn’t quite lift his arm. He watched as Jared left Kane and ran to him. He tried to speak but he couldn’t. The world was foggy, blurred, and as he fell under he thanked whatever god there was that at least the last face he’d see was Jared’s.  
  
Jensen woke up in a world where that was the last time he would see Jared’s face._  
  
******  
  
“I got three security guards at the west entrance,” Jensen whispered into his comm.  
  
“Roger. There are five more stationed on the north entrance. Remember the plan, Jensen. And shoot to kill. Anyone.”  
“I know the plan, asshole. I created it.” Jensen rolled his eyes at JD’s reprimand.  
  
Jensen huddled under the drop cloths in the back of the truck. He was stashed inside one of the catering vehicles. He tried hard not to sneeze as the scent of garlic and cayenne filtered through the air.  
  


_Universe 2, Ackles 0._

  
He held his breath as the truck was stopped. He heard the murmur of exchange between the driver and the security guard. He was surprised when the back door of the truck lifted up. He was near the front of the cargo hold. He cursed silently when he felt the bed dip and a guard get up into the actual truck. This was going down bad, he could feel it. He readied his gun.  
  
“All clear!”  
  
That was not the guard’s voice. Instead, Jensen froze when he heard Jared Padalecki give the order from the opened door. He bit down hard on his lip and avoided lifting the drop cloth to stare at his former lover.  
  
“Let me check back here,” the guard said as he moved closer to Jensen’s spot. He was about to pull the trigger when Jared barked out.  
  
“Ridge! I just gave an order so get out of here and check on the south entrance before I put you on his daughter’s detail.”  
  
Ridge cursed quietly but he backed off. Jensen breathed a sigh of relief. He waited for the door to close, which it did. He was almost tempted to shed the cloth but he needed to stay under it until the last possible minute. The driver, Oscar, was on his team so he was prepared to cover the hallway so Jensen can make his way to Amell’s private quarters.  
  
“You really are predictable, Jensen.”  
  
Jensen shot up and the cloth fell back. It was the first time in seven years that Jensen had seen Jared’s face. He considered him for a moment, letting his eyes travel over the filled out face and chin, the broader shoulders, the leaner hips. Jared smirked at him, as if knowing where Jensen’s thoughts were going. And then anger, more like rage, flared up in Jensen’s belly. Without thinking he pulled back his arm and landed a powerful punch to the other man’s face. He was about to deliver another one when Jared’s hand shot out, grabbing Jensen’s fist and pushing him back. The strength and agility behind the move surprised Jensen enough that he retreated, thinking quickly about how to get out of this one.  
  
“Don’t think about it.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“An escape route. I got you covered. I mean, Jensen, come on. I have a profile of everyone you’ve ever teamed with. Oscar? He was a dead giveaway.”  
  
“Oscar came on last year, way after you abandoned us to apparently hook up with one of the worst drug dealers this side of the Rio Grande. Congratulations, Jared. You’re an asshole.”  
  
Jared ignored him as the truck door rose. Two security guards were there. Jared nodded at them and grabbed Jensen’s forearm. He hustled him out and pushed him forward.  
  
“Yeah, I see you trying to get past the guards. We don’t really like party crashers, dude.” Jared motioned for the guards to step away. “I got this taken care of. Y’all make sure Kripke is en route, okay?”  
  
“Kripke?!” Jensen’s surprise gasp made the guards stop and take notice.  
  
“You know him?” One guard, who was large, very large, asked. “He’s our boss.”  
  
Jensen felt Jared’s hand squeeze his arm tightly, almost too tight. He let his body go limp and when he talked, he affected a well-practiced slur. “Really? You guys work for that little dude from Friday the 13th?!! Man, I totally dug that show! Can I get his auto?”  
  
He noticed Jared’s grasp loosen as the guys stared at him before the large one shook his head. “Have fun, Padalecki.” He nodded to his partner and they started off toward the front.  
  
Jensen didn’t speak as Jared drug him back to the staircase. They were silent until finally Jared pushed him into a side room. Jensen looked around. It was a broom closet.  
  
“What the fuck, Jared? Kripke? Not only are you working for Amell but YOU ARE WORKING WITH KRIPKE?! Did we even fucking know you?”  
  
Jared didn’t respond. He slapped his hand over Jensen’s mouth and took the earpiece from his ear. Jensen began to struggle and so didn’t notice Jared reach behind him to grab cuffs. He reacted slower than he should when he heard the metal click together.  
  
“Son of a bitch!” Jensen screamed but it was muffled by Jared’s palm.  
  
“JD?” Jared whispered, holding the ear piece in his ear. Jensen couldn’t hear JD’s response but he got an idea from Jared’s side of the exchange.  
  
“No, you son of a bitch. Fuck you.”  
  
“Yeah, well ask Jim. He knows. He’s there, right?”  
  
“This wasn’t my fucking idea, JD. I told y’all to leave him out of it.”  
  
“Well tell Jim to stick it up his ass, along with his reasons.”  
  
“Why the hell did you call him back? I have to clean this shit up.”  
  
“Don’t you dare, Jim. Don’t you dare.”  
  
Finally Jared threw the earpiece away and stared at Jensen, who still had his mouth covered. “Can I breathe now?” He mumbled.  
  
Jared lifted his hand away carefully. “Don’t say a goddamned word, Jensen. I mean it.”  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
Jared refused to answer. He looked around and saw what he was looking for. Jensen started to protest but it was cut off as Jared strapped a piece of duct tape across his lips. He couldn’t say anything as Jared muttered under his breath.  
“Fucking idiots. Always trying to interfere. Should’ve known better than to involve Jim. Stephen told me, ‘No, this’ll be good. We need the assist.’”  
  
Jensen was hardly following the diatribe.  
  
“Well fuck you very much, Amell. And you, Jim, bringing this motherfucker back into my life like you’re some fucking Chuck Woolery motherfucker. Told you to keep him out of it but no, you had to go and think you know better. Well you don’t know better. Fuck you, Jim.”  
  
Jensen shook his head and tried to speak. He was working his mouth up and down, trying to gain traction, when Jared ripped the tape away. “What?”  
  
“I’m gonna kill Amell.”  
  
Jared rolled his eyes. “No, you’re not. That was never the mission, you asshole. Amell’s my damn partner.”  
  
Jensen didn’t have a chance to reply when Jared smacked the tape back over his mouth. He leaned down and stared into Jensen’s eyes. “I’m DEA. This is deep cover. We are this close to getting Kripke.” He put his fingers together so that a sliver of light could barely pass through. “You were recruited because we needed credentialing and to get a hit from Jensen ‘the heart’ Ackles? That’s goddamned gold right there in the drug world. You’ve made it then. Your empire is set.”  
  
Jensen didn’t note that most of his targets died, with rare exceptions. He couldn’t note that because he mouth was taped up.  
  
“Fuck you,” he said anyway and he was sure Jared understood that.  
  
“You’ll stay here and when I get back, I’m gonna personally escort you out. You were not supposed to be here and Jim is going to answer for this because it throws so many wrenches into the works.”  
  
Jared got up and looked back one more time. “Don’t move. Don’t make a noise. I’ll be back when the party’s over.”  
  
After he left, Jensen moved so that he could shift his hands into a better position. What Jared forgot was Jensen always carried a pick in his jacket, taped inside the flap near his wrist. It took some maneuvering and weeks of painful aftermath, but he was able to pull the tool out and worked steadily until he heard the familiar click. Freeing his wrists, he grabbed the tape and pulled hard. The adhesive stung his mouth and he promised himself another punch to Jared’s face.  
  
He grabbed his gun out of his belt, and how stupid was Jared to leave him with his gun? He searched around in the dark room, since Jared put the light off when he left and found the earpiece and comm.  
  
“JD?” He tried to keep his voice low.  
  
“Ackles?! You okay?”  
  
“Fuck you! Tell Jim he better explain this shit now before I go out there and shoot all of them, including Jared Padalecki. In fact, you know what? I think I’m gonna shoot him anyway.”  
  
“Now Jensen,” Jim said at the same time JD responded with “I told you that he was gonna be pissed. I told you.”  
  
“Just hold the fuck up, okay? First, what is the game plan here? Second, who is the fucking bad guy? Third, and this is important, are Amell and Padalecki fucking?”  
  
Jim answered. “One, get Kripke. Two, Kripke. Finally, I don’t know and I don’t care. But I doubt it.”  
  
JD’s laugh carried harshly into his earpiece. “Oh boy, man drama ahoy.”  
  
“Fuck you, JD. I need to know so I can survey the situation.”  
  
“And by survey you mean not feel jealous when you meet the guy?” Jim asked and he heard JD smack the other man across the earpiece.  
  
“Deserved it,” Jensen muttered as he made his way out of the closet. He scanned the hallway and saw it was clear. He had to get his bearings. If he remembered the schematics, he was in the southwest corner. The party was at the main north entrance, which meant he had to make his way through two wings. He took a breath and started toward the main entrance.  
  
As he grew closer, the security detail increased. He ducked and weaved around ten guards’ attention before he could hear the muted sounds of the party. It was in full swing.  
  
Jensen was almost there when he had his first confrontation with a guard. As he scoped out the detail he recognized the Kripke security from Amell’s. When he noted the Kripke guard, he made a split second decision. In a move perfected after years of training, Jensen took down the lone guard and dragged his unconscious body into the nearest empty room. He positioned the guard in the back bathroom, with a gag made of hand towels and he used a broken power cord to tie his hands and feet together. Okay, he broke the power cord.  
  
He disrobed quickly and donned the guard’s uniform.  
  
He went without notice until he got to the main room. The large ballroom was teeming with partygoers. Jensen noted Kripke near the front, with Amell. His right hand man, Robbie Thompson, was next to Kripke, nodding at something Amell was saying. Behind Amell stood Jared, who was staring Jensen down fiercely. He leaned over and whispered something into Amell’s ear. Amell glanced over and in a surprising move, waved. _Fucking smug bastard_ , Jensen thought.  
  
Padalecki nodded to the three men as he made his way toward Jensen. He pointed at a guard to take his place.  
  
“I should’ve known. Pick in the jacket, right?” Jared whispered as he grabbed Jensen’s arm, leading him away.  
  
Jensen slipped his arm free and started back toward the three men. Since the jig was up, he was all in. “No, no, wait. I want to meet your boyfriend, Jared. Let’s go talk to Stephen.”  
  
Jared grabbed him again and pushed him out the door. “Stop it.” Jared stood over him as he walked them backward. Jensen slammed into the wall and was trapped by Jared’s arms.  
  
“You listen to me right now. Kripke can make you, remember? He knows Beaver. The only reason he doesn’t go after me is because he thinks I changed coats after the Strong case. You’ve got to get out of here, Jensen, for all our sakes’.”  
  
Jensen noted the plea in Jared’s voice and the fear. He snapped into serious mode. “What’s going to happen tonight, Jared?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“My tingly assassin senses are pretty good, you know. You wouldn’t be so fearful if this was just another party? What’s going down?”  
  
Just then Jim Beaver’s voice interrupted them.  
  
“Jensen, if you are with Jared, tell him we got a situation at the front gate.”  
  
Jensen stepped away, “What is it, Jim?”  
  
Jared grabbed the earpiece and started talking.  
  
“Oh shit, no. Dammit, I was afraid of this.”  
  
“Can you intercept? No? Fucking Caplan. I told him to hold off. I got to get Amell covered before this blows up.”  
  
“Yeah, you take it from there. And thanks. I know you have issues with the agency so…well thanks.”  
  
Jared handed back the earpiece and started toward the mainroom. Jensen stayed back, scanning the main foyer area for potential entry and exit strategies. Jared came back out with Amell in tow. He pointed to the back room and they walked quickly away. Jensen followed and neither man commented until they were in the room, the door shut.  
  
“So this is Jensen Ackles!” Stephen Amell chuckled and held out his hand.  
  
Jensen stared at it and then him. He made no move to reciprocate the gesture. “Yeah, so?”  
  
Stephen slapped Jared’s arm. “You were so right. He’s like petulant pretty. Damn, I get the whole being in love forever thing now.”  
  
“Shut up,” Jared told him as he punched some numbers into his phone.  
  
“What the hell are you doing, Caplan?”  
  
“Tell him that if he gets my ass killed, he’s gonna have to raise my daughter. He’s met my daughter.”  
  
Jared shushed Amell and walked away. Jensen listened as they went back and forth.  
  
“No, dammit. This is not what we agreed on. Screw the director.”  
  
“Is there a problem?”  
  
Everyone turned at the question. Kripke, surrounded by his entourage, was standing in the doorway. His security detail hovered behind him.  
  
Kripke’s eyes settled on Jensen. “So Jensen Ackles. How is Beaver these days?”  
  
Jensen shrugged. “You know, killing bad guys, fixing the odd old car. It’s Beaver. How are you, Krip?”  
  
“You are a cocky son of a bitch, you know?” He looked at Jared. “You’ve killed some of my best friends.”  
  
“With friends like that, you know.”  
  
“But since Jared here has been such a good doobie for us and for Amell I’m gonna give him the honor.”  
  
“What honor?” Jensen had a sinking feeling.  
  
“Of killing you. It seems only fair. The young protégée, in love and betrayed, finally gets his chance at revenge. It’s almost poetic. I should’ve been a writer.” Kripke shrugged. “Eh, perhaps in another life, right?”  
  
“Betrayed?”  
  
“That’s the story, am I correct?” Kripke motioned to Padalecki. “The young, unwitting boy abandoned and left to fend for himself while his older mentor finds another life, another love.”  
  
“What?” Jensen looks at Jared and then Amell.  
  
“Oh is that not the story? I’m shocked, Padalecki. You lied?”  
  
Jared stepped forward. “No, it’s true. He betrayed me.”  
  
“How the fuck? What is going on here?” Jensen was pissed.  
  
“So kill him, then. You have no affection here so it should be easy. You are the finest killer in the stable, as I’ve heard.”  
Jared moved closer to Jensen, who was staring at him with a mixture of confusion and anger.  
  
“Make it a heart shot. He is the master of the heart shot so it should be the way he dies.” Kripke walked further into the room. His security followed.  
  
Jensen watched as Jared raised his arm, his gun cocked. He felt the nose touch his shirt, in the middle of his chest. He hadn’t worn any armor because it restricted movement so he wasn’t sure how this was going to play out. But then it all clicked into place. Jared was too deep into this cover. If they are going to preserve it, he’ll have to take the shot. But Jensen’s previous injury guaranteed he’d die with this shot. Again, Jared Padalecki’s face would be the last face he saw in the world.  
  
He was okay with that because he was honest with himself. He’d been barely living for the past seven years anyway.  
  
“It’s okay, Jared.” He heard himself whisper. Jared’s breath hitched and even with all his training, Jensen saw the hand shake slightly. “It’s okay.”  
  
Jensen wanted to put his hand out and steady Jared. He knew it was either him or Jared, and for Jensen, it always had to be Jared.  
  
“Oh screw it.” Kripke sighed heavily. He gestured toward his guard. “Kill them both.”  
  
The guard raised his arm and Jensen shouted, trying to push Jared away. It happened in slow motion. He saw the gun point toward him and then Jared stepped in front of him, his voice harsh as he said, “No!”  
  
The shot slammed into Jared’s body, sending him back into Jensen’s arm. At that moment, all hell broke loose as DEA agents stormed the room. They took out Kripke’s guards as Amell raised his gun toward Kripke.  
  
“Get on the ground! DEA! Get on the ground now!”  
  
Jensen slid to the ground with Jared in his arms. He shifted Jared and he stared down at his hands. Jared’s blood was smeared across his palms and forearms. Jared breathed heavily as Jensen put pressure on the wound, which was right in the middle of his chest. Heart shot, Jensen thought in a panic.  
  
“Someone get an ambulance!” He shouted. He looked up and saw JD and Jim enter the room. They took out their phones as Jensen continued putting pressure on Jared’s chest.  
  
“Don’t you fucking die on me, Padalecki.” Jensen commanded. Jared was losing consciousness but he was aware enough to try and whisper something.  
  
Jensen bent down and could barely make out the words, but he did.  
  
“Fuck you, Padalecki. You don’t get to give me a deathbed love confession.”  
  
Jared smiled and lifted his hand. His palm rested on Jensen’s cheek and slid down, leaving a trail of his own blood on Jensen’s face as he passed out.  
  
Jensen yelled again. “Someone help me!”  
  
************  
  
“Another mojito, sir?”  
  
Jensen stared up at the young waiter and nodded.  
  
“And you, sir?”  
  
The waiter looked at Jared, sitting next to him. The bandage was small now, there more for protecting the now barely there scarring wound from the beach’s sand.  
  
Jensen answered for him, “A water with lemon.”  
  
“Fuck you, Ackles. I want alcohol.”  
  
“Doctor’s orders, man. I’m just following orders.”  
  
“Whatever.”  
  
The waiter didn’t stay for the exchange. Jensen reached over and took Jared’s hand. He was grateful that they were here. It’d been a long road of recovery, both physically and emotionally. But they deserved this.  
  
“Stop being sentimental, Ackles.”  
  
Jensen smirked. “The last time I was here, I was trying to get away from everything.”  
  
“And now?”  
  
“I’m just happy to be.”  
  
“Yeah, me too.”  
  
They smiled at each other and Jensen leaned over and was about to kiss Jared when he heard the familiar hum of his cell phone.  
  
“Fuck me.” He reached into his pocket and saw the familiar number. “Oh fuck me.”  
  
Jared grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID. He laughed as he answered. “Hey, Mrs. Ackles, what’s going on?”  
  
Jensen hovered near Jared’s lips but Jared pushed him away as he kept talking.  
  
“Yeah, of course, we’ll be there for Thanksgiving. Sure, we’ll bring Jim and JD.”


End file.
